ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial of the Magians
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests Walkthrough *Obtain the Magian Trial Log by talking to Magian Moogle at Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5). *Obtain a weapon of choice from the Splintery Chest next to the Moogle. :*Relic and Mythic weapons can also be used. :* You can have more than one weapon of the same kind in trial(i.e. two Choppers) but each axe must be on a different trial. *Trade the weapon to the Magian Moogle, and choose the trial you want to do. *Complete the required Trial to augment the weapon. **Credit for the trial is shared amongst party/alliance members that have performed some action on the monster with the weapon equipped at attack-time and time of death. *The Trials consist of, but are not limited to: :*Defeating a Notorious Monster a specified number of times. :*Defeating a specified amount of specific type of monsters. :*Defeating a specified amount of specific type of monsters on a specified day of week or weather. :*Using a specified weapon skill on a specific type of monster. :*Getting the killing blow with a specified weapon skill on a specific type of monster. *After completing the Trial, return to the Moogle and trade the weapon to the Delivery Crate or to the Magian Moogle. *'Notice' - Scholar Storm Magic doesn't work for magian quests requiring weather effects. Pattern to the Menu System *Each weapon category starts with a few base paths. The ones listed as 1000+ on the bottom are the Relic / Mythic weapons. The rest are for weapons you get from the crate. *From each base path there is always a branch at multiple points down the line. *The pattern is that the "Augments" you can get on the weapons from these Trials seems to be set up in a certain order. *The first path (first option) seems to always give Occasionally Attacks Twice and/or increase base damage and/or lower delay. *The second path will branch off into two paths. I'll call this 2A and 2B. The second path is mainly for stats and additional effects. *2A branches off into what will be mainly STR,AGI,DEX,CHR. They will again branch off to tacked on with either a Elemental Damage +X effect or an Enfeebling type effect such as Impair Evasion +X *2B Is considered the INT,VIT,MND,Light,Dark effects.They will also be tacked on with either a Elemental Damage +X effect or an Enfeebling type effect such as Impair Evasion +X *That about sums it up. If lets say I was looking for a Sword that would Occasionally attack twice, I would check in the first path. Meaning I would click swords and select the first option which would be 150. If I wanted stats I would select the second option 164. If I had an Excalibur I would pick 1012 and if I had a Mythic I would pick the rest of the ones below that. Trial Categories By completing certain trials you may obtain new and improved weapons. You can find lists for those weapons below. Click on the weapon title for the full list Hand-to-Hand *Required Weapon: Pugilists :*Advanced Weapons:Spharai, Glanzfaust, Kenkonken *Contains trial Numbers trial 68-148, 1003-1004, 1006-1007, 1009-1010 **Full List of Hand-to-Hand Trials Dagger *Required Weapon: Peeler :*Advanced Weapons:Mandau, Vajra, Carnwenhan, Terpsichore *Contains trial numbers ???-??? **Full List of Dagger Trials Sword *Required Weapon: Side-Sword :*Advanced Weapons:Excalibur, Burtgang, Murgleis *Contains trial numbers 150-164 **Full List of Sword Trials **Side-sword/Trial Augments Path 1 : Trial 150 Path 2 : Trial 164 Great Sword *Required Weapon: Break Blade :*Advanced Weapons:Ragnarok *Contains trial numbers 216, 230, 1024 **Full List of Great Sword Trials Axe *Required Weapon: Chopper :*Advanced Weapon:Guttler, Aymur *Contains trial numbers ???-??? **Full List of Axe Trials Great Axe *Required Weapon: Lumberjack :*Advanced Weapons:Bravura, Conqueror *Contains trial numbers 364-378 **Full List of Great Axe Trials Scythe *Required Weapon: Farmhand :*Advanced Weapons:Apocalypse, Liberator *Contains trial numbers 512-??? **Full List of Scythe Trials Polearm *Required Weapon: Ranseur :*Advanced Weapons:Gungnir, Ryunohige *Contains trial numbers 430-444 **Full List of Polearm Trials Katana *Required Weapon: Kibashiri :*Advanced Weapons:Nagi, Kikoku, *Contains trial numbers 578-642, 1051,1052,1054,1055 **Full List of Katana Trials Great Katana *Required Weapon: Donto :*Advanced Weapons:Amanomurakumo, Kogarasumaru *Contains trial numbers 644-708 **Full List of Great Katana Trials Club *Required Weapon: Stenz :*Advanced Weapons:Mjollnir (Aug: DMG +8), Yagrush (Aug: DMG +4) *Contains trial numbers 710-774 **Full List of Club Trials Staves *Required Weapon: Crook :*Advanced Weapons: *Contains trial numbers Trial 776, Trial 790, Trial 1069, Trial 1072, Trial 1075, Trial 1078 **Full List of Staves Trials Archery *Required Weapon: Sparrow :*Advanced Weapons:Astrid, Gyrfalcon, Goshawk, Yoichinoyumi *Contains trial numbers 941-989 +1090,1091 **Full List of Archery Trials Marksmanship *Required Weapon: Thunderstick :*Advanced Weapons: *Contains trial numbers 891 **Full List of Marksmanship Trials